Melodies of Harmony
by Yuyu
Summary: Neon realised that her hope of staying beside Kurei was gone and decided to leave. Kurei then realised that he had fallen for her when she was gone.
1. Melodies of Harmony (Neon's version)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Neon's version)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

This story is basically on Neon. Words in white are all Neon's memories.   
  


**It was early in the morning. The birds were chirping outside the window. A figure stood near it, seeing the happy couple. As she went over to touch them, they flew awy. **

"Even they can be together." Neon said sadly. "Why can't I be together with him?" 

Neon saw the birds flying high up in the sky. She wondered if she could be with Kurei together forever. She shaked her head as she knew the answer to her question. 

Suddenly she felt giddy and sat beside the window. She could still recalled all the old memories...of meeting Kurei. 

In a rose garden, a figure was busy tidying the place. Suddenly, she spotted someone special. 

"Neon, can you give me a rose?" Kurei asked Neon. 

"Yes. How many do you want?" Neon answered happily as she was able to talk to him. 

"One." Kurei answered. As he received the rose from Neon, he said softly, "It is as beautiful as Kurenai." He smiled sweetly. 

To Neon, it was the most happy moment. Even though she felt jealous. But she was happy to see Kurei's smile. 

Yeah, it was the first time I saw Kurei-sama smiled so sweet. Even though he liked Kurenai, I wished both of them could be together. Thank for everything, Kurenai. For making Kurei's life full of joy, Neon thought. 

"Here you are." Kurei said as he pinned the rose on Neon's hairs. 

"AH!" Neon was shocked. Nothing came out from her mouth. 

"You are a beautiful lady." Kurei added. "You are like a rose. But you know how to hide away your thorns." 

Kurei left the garden, leaving Neon. She was shocked when Kurei said something to her. That day, something changed. Kure's status in her heart got higher. 

**"Kurei-sama." Neon whispered to herself as she saw the beautiful sunrise from her window. **

"Why are there bad things happened to him?" Neon added sadly as she recalled Kurenai's death. 

Kurei's Beloved Girlfriend, Kurenai. 

"Raiha, I want to join the Uruha Jushin Shu." Neon told Raiha. 

"Are you sure? It's tough for you." Raiha replied, hoping to change her mind. 

"I want to protect Kurei-sama." Neon added as she had made up her mind. 

The trainings were tough. So tough that Neon couldn't stand it. But she forced herslef through the trainings. 

To her, even the trainings may killed her. She was willing to go through it. It was because to her, the only medicine was Kurei.. 

Her beloved Kurei who she loved whole-heartilly. 

To protect Kurei. Be at his side. All this was the medicine to keep her going on. 

Finally, Neon became a member of Uruha Jushin Shu. She hoped to protect Kurei. But something terrible happened.. 

"Kurei. Didn't I told you that you don't need any feelings!" Mori Kouran shouted at Kurei who was trying to get off from Mori's bodyguards. 

"Kurei. You are just a killing machine." Mori kicked Kurei as he went over to Kurei. "Why are you sticking with Kurenai?" 

"I didn't!" Kurei answered, hoping Mori would free Kurenai. "I didn't feel anyhting for her." 

"Really? Then KILL her, Kurei!" Mori threatened Kurei. "KILL HER!" 

"NO." Kurei trembled. 

"No, please don't hurt Kurei." Kurenai asked Mori as she saw Kurei full of bruises. "Just punish me. It's my fault." She forced her way to Kurei. 

"Kurei. Remember about you mother, Tsukino?" Mori asked. "Remember the thing inside her body? Remember my warnings?" He took out a remote control. 

"No." Kurei said as he recalled what it was. 

"The same thing was also inside Kurenai's body." Mori threatened Kurei. "This is your punishment." Then he pressed the remote control. 

The bomb inside Kurenai exploded, and in result, Kurenai was killed. 

"NO!!!" Kurei screamed when he saw his beloved Kurenai falling onto the ground. 

"Kurei...kurei." Kurenai forced her words out. "I want to be with you forever..ever." And she was no longer to awake anymore. 

"NO!" Kurei cried. "Kurenai." He hugged the 'sleeping' Kurenai. "You'll be together with me forever." Kurei's purple flames took over of Kurenai and changed into her shape..... 

Unknown to them, Neon had spotted the whole incident. She felt sad for them. 

And that made her clear 

Protect Kurei-sama from any harms, she thought. 

But only one sentence that was still deep inside her heart was never being said out.... 

**Memories flashed back in her mind. She felt her tears falling down. **

In her heart, it was full with Kurei. But it was also empty because Kurei didn't feel the same way as her. 

She recalled the night after she told Recca about Kurei's past... 

"Neon." Kurei said. "What did you told Recca?" He slapped hard on the face. 

"Kurei-sama." Neon said softly as she fell onto the ground. 

"Which side are you with?" Kurei said angrily and kept kicking her hard. 

"I'm sorry." Neon replied. 

"Forget it." Kurei suddenly said. "Tomorrow I'll beat them down!" 

After that, Kurei's status in her heart still never changed even she was badly hurt. 

After the tournament, Mori turned on Kurei. In result, Kurei was badly hurt. Neon went to save him but ending up falling into the sea with Kurei. 

**Neon touched her lips. She still could remember the moments she spent with Kurei after he regained conscious from that incident. **

It was sweet and memorable, she thought. 

More tears falling down her cheeks. 

"No!" Kurei screamed after dreaming of Mori snatching all his beloved ones from him. "Where am I?" He thought. 

"Kurei-sama. You finally woke up." Neon said happily. "It's a little old church." 

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to bring you to the hospital. Cause I'm scared that Mori would do more harm to you." Neon added. 

"Here, have something to eat." Neon passed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread to Kurei. 

"You looked pale, Neon." Kurei said softly. "I'm not hungry. You eat something." 

Don't worry about me. Just knowing that you care is enough for me," then proceeded to feed him his lunch. 

"What's wrong?" Kurei asked as he saw Neon smiling. 

"It reminds me when I'm still your maid." Neon answered. "You often give me troubles." She laughed. 

"Sorry."Then, Kurei choked on his food as he was suddenly reminded of how everyone he loves has been lost to him. 

"What's wrong, Kurei?" Neon comforted him. 

"Everything's gone." Kurei trembled as he recalled his dream eariler. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't...don't want to fight." 

"It's okay. No one will blame you." Neon comforted him. "No one will blame you." 

And promised to be with him forever, even suggesting that they go to a place where nobody lives and live peaceful lives. Kurei was still afraid and Neon hugged him. Overcome with emotion, Kurei suddenly pinned Neon to the floor and she was totally shocked. Neon thought, "I'll never leave you..." and they kissed! 

Later on, Kurei was thinking about what Neon said ealier about leading peacefull lives, and he was actually considering it, until a fat guy came barging in and threatening to kill Kurei. Trying to save Kurei, Neon was hurt and fainted. Enraged, Kurei killed the man. Now that Kurei knows Mori was still after him, he cradled the still unconscious Neon in his arms ("Please forgive me, Neon. I'll never forget you...") and brought her to the hospital, thinking that this way, he'll be able to protect at least one of his loved ones, since he was afraid that Mori will kill her. When Neon finally awake in the hospital after a few days, she asked for Kurei, and the doctor said, "The man with the burnt mark on his face? He's already left. He had such a gentle and beautiful face... especially when he looked at you. He left me a message to pass to you." Flashback to Kurei's face, smiling gently. "I hope that you'll be able to... lead a happy life..." Hearing that, Neon begins to cry. 

**Memories flashed back in her mind. Times go by, her heart was still beating for the only one. **

Her beloved Kurei. 

She looked out the window. It's raining. 

Even the sky was crying for her, she thought. 

She stood up and looked at her luggage. She knew she had to go... 

As Kurei didn't need her anymore. 

In her heart, she knew that Kurei liked Kurenai and she liked him. The only thing changed was that she had woke up from her fantasy. 

Few years ago, she came to this house. And found someone special and loved him whole-heartilly. 

Now, she was going to leave this house. She still loved him whole-heartilly. 

The only thing she didn't get was the return love from him... 

She left her room quietly and the house too. Standing outside the house, more tears falling down. She had no idea to hink whether it was her or the rain.. 

**Kurei: **

When I first saw, I knew I found my only love. But to you, I'm just a maid. Because Kurenai was the only love you had in your heart. I knew you loved her whole-heartilly. 

Thanks, God! That Kurenai and you could be together forever. Even it hurted my heart, I wished you all the best. 

And you didn't need me anymore. You're free from Mori and you had Recca with you to joke around.. 

Thanks, God! That I have met you. All I want to say it: 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Neon... 


	2. Melodies of Harmony (Kurei's version)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Kurei's version)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

This story is basically on Kurei. Words in white are all Kurei's memories.   
  


**It was early in the morning. The birds were chirping outside the window. A figure just woke up from his sleep. **

"It was so early." Kurei looked at the time and still sitting on his bed. 

Suddenly he felt giddy, and he laid down on his bed, thinking of his old memories. 

"Kurei, look. Neon plucked a lot of beautiful roses." Kurenai, a pleasant girl with a fondness for roses said. "Beautiful, right?" 

"..." Kurei threw the roses away. "I hate roses because they are so weak." 

".."Kurenai was shocked but later she slapped Kurei hard on his face. 

"The flowers are struggling to blossom even though the period of living is short." Kurenai said. "Person like you had no right to end their lives." 

"..."Kurei touched his face. "This is the first time I'm being hit by a woman." He smiled. "Even my mother who was living faraway, never hit me before." 

"This is also my first time to hit a man." Kurenai laughed. "We both are the same." 

They both laughed. 

**That was the first time I smiled. Whenever Kurenai was with me, I felt my heart changing. From a cold-blooded killing machine to a human with feelings. The times spent with Kurenai became longer. My frozen heart was starting to melt until that fatal day... **

"Kurenai." Kurei recalled the fatal incident that took her away from him. 

"Kurei. Didn't I told you that you don't need any feelings!" Mori Kouran shouted at Kurei who was trying to get off from Mori's bodyguards. 

"Kurei. You are just a killing machine." Mori kicked Kurei as he went over to Kurei. "Why are you sticking with Kurenai?" 

"I didn't!" Kurei answered, hoping Mori would free Kurenai. "I didn't feel anyhting for her." 

"Really? Then KILL her, Kurei!" Mori threatened Kurei. "KILL HER!" 

"NO." Kurei trembled. 

"No, please don't hurt Kurei." Kurenai asked Mori as she saw Kurei full of bruises. "Just punish me. It's my fault." She forced her way to Kurei. 

"Kurei. Remember about you mother, Tsukino?" Mori asked. "Remember the thing inside her body? Remember my warnings?" He took out a remote control. 

"No." Kurei said as he recalled what it was. 

"The same thing was also inside Kurenai's body." Mori threatened Kurei. "This is your punishment." Then he pressed the remote control. 

The bomb inside Kurenai exploded, and in result, Kurenai was killed. 

"NO!!!" Kurei screamed when he saw his beloved Kurenai falling onto the ground. 

"Kurei..Kurei." Kurenai forced her words out. "I don't want to be a beautiful flower with short lifespan. Even I grew ugly, I just want to stay with you forever." Kurenai was no longer to talk anymore. "....to be with the gentle you." 

"No!" Kurei cried. "Kurenai" He stopped crying and his purple flames took over her and changed into her shape. "You'll be together with me forever." 

"You had changed into a fire soul. Now burn my face which caused you to lose your precious life." Kurei told Kurenai. 

The masks with no reactions.....that was my face.. 

We'll be together forever, Kurenai... 

**Memories were still clear in his mind. He knew he was not alone.. **

Because he got Kurenai, his beloved girlfriend. 

He spotted a vase of roses on his study table. He remembered that Neon tidied his room yesterday. 

Maybe it was Neon who put it here, Kurei thought. 

"Neon.." He thought and recalled the memories of meeting her in the garden. 

In a rose garden, Neon was busy tidying the place. Suddenly, she spotted Kurei. 

"Neon, can you give me a rose?" Kurei asked Neon. 

"Yes. How many do you want?" Neon answered happily. 

"One." Kurei answered. As he received the rose from Neon, he said softly, "It is as beautiful as Kurenai." He smiled sweetly. 

Thinking of Kurenai. Her smile and her everything. 

Suddenly, he pinned the rose on Neon's hairs. "Here you are." 

"AH!" Neon was shocked. 

"You are a beautiful lady." Kurei added. "You are like a rose. But you know how to hide away your thorns." 

Then he left Neon alone in the garden. 

**"Neon..previously my maid. Now member of Uruha Jushin Shu." Kurei whispered to himself as he went to touch the roses. **

He recalled the night after he saw Neon talking to Recca about his past... 

"Neon." Kurei said. "What did you told Recca?" He slapped hard on the face. 

"Kurei-sama." Neon said softly as she fell onto the ground. 

"Which side are you with?" Kurei said angrily and kept kicking her hard. 

"I'm sorry." Neon replied. 

"Forget it." Kurei suddenly said. "Tomorrow I'll beat them down!" 

**He still remember that Neon was badly hurt. And when she saved him from Mori, she was not yet recovered. **

He still recalled the moments spent with Neon at the little church. 

He still remembered her reactions and the warmth of her lips... 

"Kurei...Kurei..Kurei." 

"Niisama...niisama...my beloved niisama." 

"Everything you got... I want to take them away." Mori laughed. 

"AH!" 

"No!" Kurei screamed after dreaming of Mori snatching all his beloved ones from him. "Where am I?" He thought. 

"Kurei-sama. You finally woke up." Neon said happily. "It's a little old church." 

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to bring you to the hospital. Cause I'm scared that Mori would do more harm to you." Neon added. 

"Here, have something to eat." Neon passed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread to Kurei. 

"You looked pale, Neon." Kurei said softly. "I'm not hungry. You eat something." 

Don't worry about me. Just knowing that you care is enough for me," then proceeded to feed him his lunch. 

"What's wrong?" Kurei asked as he saw Neon smiling. 

"It reminds me when I'm still your maid." Neon answered. "You often give me troubles." She laughed. 

"Sorry."Then, Kurei choked on his food as he was suddenly reminded of how everyone he loves has been lost to him. 

"What's wrong, Kurei?" Neon comforted him. 

"Everything's gone." Kurei trembled as he recalled his dream eariler. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't...don't want to fight." 

"It's okay. No one will blame you." Neon comforted him. "No one will blame you." 

And promised to be with him forever, even suggesting that they go to a place where nobody lives and live peaceful lives. Kurei was still afraid and Neon hugs him. Overcome with emotion, Kurei suddenly pinned Neon to the floor and she was totally shocked. Neon thought, "I'll never leave you..." and they kissed! 

Later on, Kurei was thinking about what Neon said ealier about leading peacefull lives. 

If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down, Neon's voice ran through his mind. 

And he was actually considering it, until a fat guy came barging in and threatening to kill him. Trying to save him, Neon was hurt and fainted. Enraged, he killed the man. Now that he knew Mori was still after him, he cradled the still unconscious Neon in his arms. 

"Please forgive me, Neon. I'll never forget you..." He added and brought her to the hospital, thinking that this way, he'll be able to protect at least one of his loved ones, since he was afraid that Mori will kill her. 

Before he left the clinic, he looked at her with a gentle and beautiful reaction on his face. He left a message to pass to Neon. "I hope that you'll be able to... lead a happy life..." 

**Memories flashed back in his mind. **

He felt that his heart was not only beating for Kurenai... 

He looked at the time. "It was 0900hrs." Then he stared at the door, waiting for a familiar figure to enter. 

"Kurei-sama, wake up." Neon shouted whenever she entered the room to wake him up. 

Hope to hear her voice, Kurei thought. 

But Kurei waited for 10 minutes, still could not see Neon entering. 

He felt disappointed and strange because Neon was always on time to wake him up. 

Maybe she forgot.., he thought. 

Or maybe I go to wake her up, he smiled. 

Leaving his room, Kurei went over to Neon's room. Hoping to see her. 

As he entered her room, he was shocked to see the note on her table... 

**Kurei: **

When I first saw, I knew I found my only love. But to you, I'm just a maid. Because Kurenai was the only love you had in your heart. I knew you loved her whole-heartilly. 

Thanks, God! That Kurenai and you could be together forever. Even it hurted my heart, I wished you all the best. 

And you didn't need me anymore. You're free from Mori and you had Recca with you to joke around.. 

Thanks, God! That I have met you. All I want to say it: 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Neon... 


	3. Melodies of Harmony (Final Version)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Final version)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

Read this story after you had finished reading Neon's and Kurei's. Words in white were Neon's and Kurei's memories. Words in pink were Neon's memories and words in red were Kurei's memories.   
  


**Kurei: **

When I first saw, I knew I found my only love. But to you, I'm just a maid. Because Kurenai was the only love you had in your heart. I knew you loved her whole-heartilly. 

Thanks, God! That Kurenai and you could be together forever. Even it hurted my heart, I wished you all the best. 

And you didn't need me anymore. You're free from Mori and you had Recca with you to joke around.. 

Thanks, God! That I have met you. All I want to say it: 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Neon... 

**"Why, Neon?" Kurei said after reading finished the note . **

"Why are you leaving me behind?" Kurei said softly. 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" Neon promised him to be with him forever at the little church. 

Neon.. You forgot your promise.. Neon, Kurei thought. 

Or you are angry with me. 

Because of the incident that happened last night... 

If it was because of it, I didn't meant to..... 

"Neon, where are you?" Kurei said sadly.... 

"Kurei-sama. You are going to leave us?" Joker said when he received the news from Raiha. He dashed into the living room. 

"No.." Kurei answered. "I'm going to stay with Recca for a few weeks at his house." 

Kurei had patched up with Recca. They were now very close to each other. Even now Koganei often sticked around Kurei than Recca. 

"Then will you take us along?" Joker asked as he spotted Neon entering the room. 

"Maybe yes." Kurei replied but later he said. "Maybe no." 

Raiha knew that Recca's house was so small for them stayed for few weeks. "It's okay, Kurei-sama. I'll take good care of the house when you'e not around." Raiha smiled at his master. 

"I want to go! I want to go too." Joker shouted around as he missed Koganei. 

"Then can I accompany you?" Neon asked as she didn't want to stay here alone. "Can I, please?" She moved closer to Kurei who was sitting on the sofa. 

"Didn't I said? I said "Cannot!" Did you heard it?" Kurei shouted at Neon and moving away from her. As he was angry with Joker, he didn't realized he was shouting at the poor Neon. 

"But..but I thought I could help Kagero to tidy the house." Neon whispered softly and tried to move close to Kurei. 

"No need! They DIDN'T NEED you!" Kurei replied as he didn't want to bring anyone to bother Recca. In order to make Neon stop asking, he said. "I DIDN'T NEED YOU! So stay here." And left the room. 

To Kurei, he thought that Neon would stop asking to go along with him to Recca's house after hearing what he said. 

But to Neon, she was sad when she heard that Kurei didn't need her at his side. She came for far just to be at his side. But now he didn't need her anymore. 

Tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and ran pass Raiha and Joker. And dashed upstair into her room. The two of them were shocked. Nothing came out of their mouths. 

In her room, she was crying. Looking at the stars outside her window, she recalled Kurei's words. 

"Didn't I said? I said "Cannot!" Did you heard it?" 

"No need! They DIDN'T NEED you!" 

"I DIDN'T NEED YOU! So stay here." 

She cried until her eyes were swollen. But she decided to ask Kurei if his words were really came deep from his heart. 

She went over to his room quietly. But she heard something more disappointing... 

"Kurenai. Do you know that Recca pathed up with me?" Kurei talked to Kurenai. "Finally 400 years later, we could be together." He smiled. 

"I'm happy that I can be with my brother." Kurei smiled and thought of Recca's face. "And also I got you with me, Kurenai." 

"We are going to Recca's house tomorrow afternoon." Kurei said. "I love you, Kurenai." 

Unknown to Kurei, Neon heard all the words he said in his room. She cried and ran away quietly. 

She finally knew that Kurei loved was ALWAYS Kurenai. 

His beloved Kurenai. 

Not her. Even they were together at the little church...or even she tried hard to please him. 

His heart was always beating for Kurenai... 

But unknown to Neon, she missed the most important parts. That may changed her thoughts of leaving Kurei. 

"We are going to Recca's house tomorrow afternoon." Kurei said. "I love you, Kurenai." 

"Kurenai, I'm sorry." Kurei sid softly. "I think I found someone special after you died." 

"She's beautiful like a rose. But she knew how to hide away her thorns." Kurei said softly as he thought of Neon. "I think I had fallen for her." 

"She said she'll be with me together forever if I didn't mind." Kurei recalled the promise Neon made at the little church. He smiled and continued. "I think I'll never let her break this promise." 

"Thanks, Kurenai." As he saw Kurenai smiling at him. Knowing that Kurenai had understand and was happy that he had found his beloved. 

Kurei recalled that he scolded Neon at the living room in front of Raiha and Joker. He decided to go over her room to comfort her. 

But he looked at the time. "2345hrs." 

Maybe she had slept..., he thought 

Wait till morning. Then brought her along to Recca's house. 

I'll be with you, Neon.., Kurei thought. 

**"If I went over to your room immediately." Kurei blamed himself. "If I did... You'll not leave me behind." **

He knew Neon had heard he talking to Kurenai in his room last night. 

He knew Neon was hurt and sad when he said he loved Kurenai. 

He knew Neon didn't heard he loved her... 

Would it be too late to say out?, he thought. 

Where are you? Neon..., he thought. 

I'll find you...and never let you break your promise. 

Even it took a few weeks or months or even years. I'll find you, my beloved Neon. 

"No!" Kurei screamed after dreaming of Mori snatching all his beloved ones from him. "Where am I?" He thought. 

"Kurei-sama. You finally woke up." Neon said happily. "It's a little old church." 

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to bring you to the hospital. Cause I'm scared that Mori would do more harm to you." Neon added. 

"Here, have something to eat." Neon passed a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread to Kurei. 

"You looked pale, Neon." Kurei said softly. "I'm not hungry. You eat something." 

Don't worry about me. Just knowing that you care is enough for me," then proceeded to feed him his lunch. 

"What's wrong?" Kurei asked as he saw Neon smiling. 

"It reminds me when I'm still your maid." Neon answered. "You often give me troubles." She laughed. 

"Sorry."Then, Kurei choked on his food as he was suddenly reminded of how everyone he loves has been lost to him. 

"What's wrong, Kurei?" Neon comforted him. 

"Everything's gone." Kurei trembled as he recalled his dream eariler. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't...don't want to fight." 

"It's okay. No one will blame you." Neon comforted him. "No one will blame you." 

And promised to be with him forever, even suggesting that they go to a place where nobody lives and live peaceful lives. Kurei was still afraid and Neon hugged him. Overcome with emotion, Kurei suddenly pinned Neon to the floor and she was totally shocked. Neon thought, "I'll never leave you..." and they kissed! 

**Neon recalled the moments spent with Kurei at here. She was staying at the little church. Even it was old and dirty, it was full of memories. **

This was the place she loved. Cause she was with Kurei, smiling at him... 

Where he smiled at her gently...and kissed her. 

She knew those moments would never came to her anymore. Because he didn't need her anymore. He got Kurenai with him. 

"I'll never leave you..." 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" 

She recalled the promise she made here. But she knew it would never came true. 

"I'm sorry, Kurei-sama." She cried as she thought of him. 

"I hope that you'll be able to... lead a happy life..." She recalled Kurei's words. And decided to live here forever alone with the sweet memories she had with Kurei. 

**At the other side, Kurei was also recalling the moments spent with Neon at the little church. **

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" 

"I hope that you'll be able to... lead a happy life..." 

He recalled what he told before and her promise to him. 

Two weeks after Neon left, Kurei was feeling down when he didn't find Neon. Raiha and Joker were also helping out. 

Even the Hokage Ninjias were also helping...cause Recca and Koganei didn't want to see Kurei's sad face. 

"Raiha, I think you go and report to Kurei." Recca said as they came back after searching for Neon. But they still couldn't find her. 

"Yeah, Raiha. Please?" Fuuko asked, smiling at Raiha. 

Raiha walked towards Kurei who was sitting at the sofa, looking at the garden. Imagining Neon was busy tidying the roses when she's around. 

"Kurei-sama. We still couldn't find Neon." Raiha reported. "I'm sorry." He knew that Kurei was often sitting there since Neon left. Kurei was always looking at the garden. Because when Neon was still around, she often went to tidy the garden. 

Even Raiha missed Neon. Joker was also missing the funs spent with Neon. 

Where are you? Neon..come back. Kurei needs you, Raiha thought. 

Suddenly, Kurei said something. "Maybe at the little church." As he recalled the moments he spent with her at the little church. He knew she treasured that moments very much and maybe she would go there. 

"Let's go to fetch Neon back." Fuuko said as they could see the happy Kurei again. 

"Yeah, let's go. Kurei-niisama." Koganei went over to hug Kurei. 

Yuyu's words:

Will Kurei found Neon? And win back her heart? Check it out in (Melodies of Harmony Final-version II).. Please email me at [yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com ][1] for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
  


   [1]: mailto:yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com



	4. Melodies of Harmony (Final Version II)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Final version II)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

Read this story after you had finished reading Neon's and Kurei's. Words in white were Neon's and Kurei's memories. Words in pink were Neon's memories and words in red were Kurei's memories.   
  


**Thanks, God! That I have met you. All I want to say it: **

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Kurei remember what Neon wrote to him. 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

He hoped to hear her voice saying it. 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Will I find her back after hurting her? 

Will she forgive me? 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

This time. It's my turn to say to her. 

**Thanks, God! That I have met you. All I want to say it: **

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Will Kurei laughed at me? 

Cause he got Kurenai with him already. 

Will he be happy that he need not to see me again? 

Will he be happy with Kurenai? 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

Maybe that's the last chance to say it out. 

The only sentence she kept deep in her heart. 

**Kurei was busy thinking of Neon. **

Her smiles and her everything. 

"Look at Kurei. He was thinking of Neon again since she left." Joker said to Koganei who was standing next to him. 

They were travelling by sea to the little church where Neon was. And they hoped Neon was there, if not Kurei would be very upset. 

"Kurei-sama. Eat something." Raiha handed Kurei's lunch to him. 

"I'm not hungry." Kurei answered. He didn't feel like eating since Neon left. 

"Still the same. Kurei didn't want to eat." Fuuko asked Raiha as he carried Kurei's lunch back. "He ate little. He would fall sick if he continued to." 

"But.." Raiha said. He knew his master was missing Neon. Thinking of Neon again. 

"Now what we can do was to pray that we could find Neon." Joker said. 

"But must force Kurei to eat too. Or else before we found her, he'll be down." Recca said as he saw his brother's sad face. 

"Then we had to force him to eat." Domon said. 

"But how?" Mikagami said as he didn't want to see Kurei feeling down. As Kurei had mixed around with them. 

"I know." Ganko said as she came along to accompany Fuuko. "Since Kurei was thinking of Neon. Why don't we use Neon?" 

"...." Everyone stared at her. 

"We told Kurei if he didn't want to eat his lunch, we would go back immediately." Ganko suggested. "Or do anything to stop him from seeing Neon." 

"Alright, let's try." Joker said and hoped that it would work. 

"Kurei-sama, eat something." Raiha said as he walked towards Kurei. 

"Yeah, Kurei-niisama. Eat something." Koganei said as he was also walking to Kurei. 

"I'm not hungry." Kurei answered as he didn't feel hungry at all. He was busy thinking of Neon. Thinking of the first meeting with her. Her lovely smile. 

"But if you didn't finish your lunch, we decided to sail back!" Recca threatened Kurei. 

"Yeah, if you want to see Neon, finish your lunch." Fuuko added. 

"Please eat something, Kurei-niisama." Koganei begged as he didn't want to see Kurei's pale face. 

"If you still want to find Neon, eat something." Mikagami added as he saw no reaction on Kurei's face when the others threatened him. 

Neon..Neon. I want to be with her, Kurei thought. 

He looked at the sad Koganei beside him and everyone. "Alright, I eat." He took the food from Raiha. "But still must continue to find her." 

"Hai, Kurei-sama." Raiha answered. "Let me help you." He went over to feed Kurei who was weak. 

Neon..I'm coming to fetch you. 

Please wait for me, Kurei thought. 

**In a rose garden, Neon was busy tidying the place. Suddenly, she spotted Kurei. **

"Neon, can you give me a rose?" Kurei asked Neon. 

"Yes. How many do you want?" Neon answered happily. 

"One." Kurei answered. As he received the rose from Neon, he said softly, "It is as beautiful as Kurenai." He smiled sweetly. 

Thinking of Kurenai. Her smile and her everything. 

Suddenly, he pinned the rose on Neon's hairs. "Here you are." 

"AH!" Neon was shocked. 

"You are a beautiful lady." Kurei added. "You are like a rose. But you know how to hide away your thorns." 

Then he left Neon alone in the garden. 

**Wait for me, Neon **

Don't leave me behind. 

The first meet with Neon in the garden. Her beautiful smile. 

I'll never forget. 

" WO AI NI ! ( I Love You !)" 

**Kurei-sama, how are you now? **

I'll never forget the first meet with you. 

Your lovely smile... even meant for Kurenai only. 

But thanks for showing to me... your gentle smile. 

**They were sailing closer to the Island. And all of them were praying that Neon was in the little church. If not, Kurei'll be down. Kurei was not feeling well since Neon left. The only medicine to cure his illness was Neon. **

They landed the Island and they went to search for the little church. As they were closer to the church, their hearts were beating faster and faster. Hoping their prayers were being heard and granted. 

"Neon!" Joker shouted and hoping to hear Neon's reply. "Neon!" 

"Are you in there?" Fuuko and Domon shouted. 

"Neon!" Recca, Koganei and Raiha shouted too. 

But there was no reply from the church. Kurei's heart was feeling even down. 

"Neon. Are you still angry with me?" Kurei shouted. "I'm sorry! Please come out!" 

"Neon, please come out. Kurei-niisama was sorry." Koganei added as he saw the sad Kurei. 

"Neon, please..." Koganei cried. "Neon... Kurei-niisama!" As he saw Kurei fainted, he screamed. "Kurei-niisama.." 

Luckily Raiha caught the fainted Kurei before he hit the ground. "Kurei-sama, wake up." Raiha tried to wake him up. "Where's the nearest clinic?" 

They rushed to the only clinic on the Island. Raiha was carrying Kurei on his back. Joker and Recca walked beside him. The rest walked close to them. Raiha knew that Kurei had not sleep well since Neon left. His master ate little foods since Neon left. And after a long journey without any rest, of course his master would fainted. 

**In the clinic, the doctor was shocked to see Kurei because he was the doctor who treated Neon when Kurei brought Neon here. **

"What's wrong, doctor?" Raiha asked the doctor who was shocked. 

"I saw him before. He carried a beautiful girl to here before." The doctor answered. "What's wrong with him?" 

"He fainted. He hardly eat anything." Joker answered as he put Kurei onto the bed. 

"Then do you see that beautiful girl again?" Raiha asked the doctor, hoping that the doctor knew where Neon was. 

"You meant...Neon?" The doctor asked. 

"Yeah, Neon." Koganei shouted. "You really saw her again? Where? Here?" 

"She stayed at the old church alone." The doctor said. 

"But she was not at home." Recca asked. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course. Of course you can't find her at home." The doctor laughed. "At this time, she was not at home. She went to the farms to pluck flowers." 

"Pluck flowers?" Fuuko and Domon said. "For what?" 

"To sell them in the town market. To earn for living." The doctor laughed. "She's a nice girl." 

"Neon...Neon." Kurei murmured as he sat on the bed. "You know where she was." 

"Oh, you're awake, Kurei-sama." Raiha said happily. 

"Go to find her, immediately." Kurei ordered Raiha and tried to stand up. 

"No need. She'll be back at 1415hrs. Rest now." The doctor answered. "It's 1130hrs. You need a lot of rest." The doctor told Kurei. 

"But.." Kurei murmured. 

"I'll wake you up when she came home." The doctor said softly to Kurei. 

"Alright." Kurei laid down to take a rest. 

**"Neon, what are you doing at the garden?" Raiha shouted when he spotted her. **

"I'm watering the roses. They're beautiful, right?" Neon smiled. 

"Yeah, a maid shall be like this way." Joker laughed. "AH! Neon. What are you doing?" He got 'watered' by Neon. 

"Treat you like a rose." Raiha laughed as he saw the both of them playing in the garden. 

"Yeah, you also." Joker pulled Raiha in as Neon was 'watering' him. 

In the end, the three of them were like kids playing around. 

Happy moments spent together with Raiha and Joker, Neon thought when she saw the roses in the farms. 

How are they?, she thought. 

**"Flowers. Neon's still the same. Likes flowers." Raiha said when he recalled the moments spent with Neon. **

"Yeah. She often 'watered' me too." Joker added and hoped to see her again. 

"Have something." Domon carried their lunchs into the clinic. "So, how's Kurei?" 

"He's sleeping." Raiha answered. "He had not slept well since Neon left." 

"Where's the rest?" Joker asked. 

"They went to the ship to rest and eat their lunch." Domon answered. 

"OH, okay." Raiha answered and looked at the time. "It was 1410hrs." 

"Neon'll be back soon. Let's wake Kurei-sama." Joker asked Raiha. 

"Alright." Raiha answered as he was about to wake Kurei up. 

"Kurei-sama." Raiha said softly. "Kurei-sama. Neon'll be back soon." 

"..." Kurei opened his eyes. "Raiha. Neon?" 

"She'll be back soon. Kurei-sama." Raiha answered as he was helping Kurei up. 

"Neon was back. The doctor stopped her and they were coming here soon." Koganei shouted when the doctor told him to tell Kurei. "Kurei-niisama." 

"I'm alright, Koganei." Kurei smiled at Koganei. "You're also tired, right?" 

"I'm not." Koganei answered and went over to hug Kurei. "Kurei-niisama." 

**

**

Yuyu's words:

What's her reaction when Neon saw Kurei? Will it be too late? Check it out in (Melodies of Harmony Final-version III).. Please email me at yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
  



	5. Melodies of Harmony (Final VersionIII)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Final-version III)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

Words in white were Neon's and Kurei's memories. Words in pink were Neon's and words in red were Kurei's.   
  


**"Neon.. follow me." The doctor told Neon as she was walking back to her home. **

"...." Neon was shocked. 

"Go back home." The doctor added as he knew all the incidents from Raiha. 

"But..." Neon murmured as she knew there was no place for her to return to. 

"There's someone waiting for you." The doctor said. 

"..." Nothing came out from her mouth. 

There's someone waiting for you. Will it be Kurei-sama? , Neon thought. 

She shaked her head as she knew that Kurei had already got Kurenai. 

**Will Neon came? **

Will she hate me? 

Kurei was upset as he was scared that Neon didn't want to see him again. 

**They were busy praying that Neon would come. If not, Kurei would be very upset. **

"Neon..come in." The doctor's voice was being heard by them. 

"AH!" Neon was shocked as she spotted them. "Raiha, Joker and.." She spotted her beloved Kurei. "Kurei-sama..." 

"Neon." Koganei went over to hold her hands. 

"Neon.." Kurei said softly as he tried to stand up but he felt a bit giddy. 

"Neon." Koganei put her hands into Kurei's hands and smiled at Kurei. "Kurei-niisama." 

They left the clinic, hoping that the couple could patch up again. 

"Neon..why do you leave me behind?" Kurei asked. "I didn't meant to hurt you." 

"I'm sorry. If I did go over to comfort you." 

"Neon..why do you leave me behind?" Kurei asked. "Do you forget your promise?" 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" She whispered out her promise. 

"But you got Kurenai." Neon murmured. 

"I love her. That's in the past. Now I need you ONLY!" Kurei explained as he didn't want Neon to be mistaken. 

"...." She was shocked as Kurei hugged her tightly in his arms. 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

Kurei said softly. "Now it's my turn to say it out to you, my Love." 

"..." Neon was shocked. "Kurei-sama...Kurei-sama." 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " Neon hugged him as she finally could say out the only sentence which was being kept deep in her heart for years. 

"Neon, don't leave again." Kurei kissed her and hugged her tight. 

"I..I" Neon hoped that she's not dreaming. Then she hugged him tight to make sure he's still there. 

They hugged and kissed. 

**Finally, I found you again. **

My beloved Kurei... 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

Finally I could say out to you. 

I'm not dreaming. It's not my fantasy. It's real. So warm. Your gentle smile. 

Kurei...my love. 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

**Finally, I found you back. **

Neon... I'll never let you go again. 

I'm not dreaming. It's real. Your beautiful smile. 

Neon...my love 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " 

**They both hugged tightly. And never let go of each other. And they kissed. **

"Kurei-sama..." Neon looked at her beloved Kurei. 

"Neon... Go back with me." Kurei asked and hugged her again. 

"..." She looked at him and said. "I'll be with you...with the gentle you FOREVER." She kissed him. 

"Neon...me too. With the beautiful you FOREVER." He hugged her tight and forced her to look at his eyes. "Never leave you alone." He said softly. 

Neon smiled and kissed him as she knew she would never be alone. Cause she got Kurei with her FOREVER. 

Her beloved Kurei... 

Kurei smiled too as he felt the same way with Neon. 

He'll not be alone too. He got her too. 

My Love, Neon. 

**They were happy to see Kurei and Neon together. And they decided to sail back home. **

"Neon. Why're you leaving me?" Joker asked Neon. "I missed you. You missed me, right?" 

"Right, your head. YOU come back." Neon chased after him as he made a naughty face to her. 

"Joker, Neon would never miss you. You better don't tease her." Kurei ordered as he saw Joker who was busy teasing his love. 

"Joker, if you want to live longer. You better don't tease Neon." Domon added. "Or else you'll be toasted." 

"Yeah. Joker. Stop it." Fuuko shouted. 

"Joker." Raiha shouted, hoping he was not too late. 

"Joker...." Koganei warned Joker as he saw Kurei staring at Joker who was busy teasing Neon. 

"Mdm. Neon." Joker didn't heard their warnings. "Wife of Kurei-sama...HAhaa!" 

"You!" Neon was so embarrassed when she heard what Joker called her. 

"...." Nothing came out from her mouth. "Kurei-sama.." 

As she saw Kurei walking towards her. 

Everyone was busy praying for Joker's safety. Instead they heard something special. 

"Neon..." Kurei whispered to her softly and kissed her. 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " 

**

**

Yuyu's words:

So do you like it? This story had one final ending. Check it out in (Melodies of Harmony Memories-version).. Please email me at [yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com ][1] for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
  


   [1]: mailto:yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com



	6. Melodies of Harmony (Memories Version)

- Yoyo

** Melodies of Harmony (Memories-version)By Yoyo Yuyu **

Yuyu's words:

This is the final ending for Melodies of Harmony. Words in white were Neon's and Kurei's memories. Words in pink were Neon's and words in red were Kurei's.   
  


"AH!" Neon was shocked as she spotted them. "Raiha, Joker and.." She spotted her beloved Kurei. "Kurei-sama..." 

"Neon." Koganei went over to hold her hands. 

"Neon.." Kurei said softly as he tried to stand up but he felt a bit giddy. 

"Neon." Koganei put her hands into Kurei's hands and smiled at Kurei. "Kurei-niisama." 

They left the clinic, hoping that the couple could patch up again. 

"Neon..why do you leave me behind?" Kurei asked. "I didn't meant to hurt you." 

"I'm sorry. If I did go over to comfort you." 

"Neon..why do you leave me behind?" Kurei asked. "Do you forget your promise?" 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" She whispered out her promise. 

"But you got Kurenai." Neon murmured. 

"I love her. That's in the past. Now I need you ONLY!" Kurei explained as he didn't want Neon to be mistaken. 

"...." She was shocked as Kurei hugged her tightly in his arms. 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

Kurei said softly. "Now it's my turn to say it out to you, my Love." 

"..." Neon was shocked. "Kurei-sama...Kurei-sama." 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " Neon hugged him as she finally could say out the only sentence which was being kept deep in her heart for years. 

"Neon, don't leave again." Kurei kissed her and hugged her tight. 

"I..I" Neon hoped that she's not dreaming. Then she hugged him tight to make sure he's still there. 

They hugged and kissed. 

**Finally, I found you again. **

My beloved Kurei... 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

Finally I could say out to you. 

I'm not dreaming. It's not my fantasy. It's real. So warm. Your gentle smile. 

Kurei...my love. 

" WO AI NI! ( I Love You! ) " 

**Finally, I found you back. **

Neon... I'll never let you go again. 

I'm not dreaming. It's real. Your beautiful smile. 

Neon...my love 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " 

**They both hugged tightly. And never let go of each other. And they kissed. **

"Kurei-sama..." Neon looked at her beloved Kurei. 

"Neon... Go back with me." Kurei asked and hugged her again. 

"..." She looked at him and said. "I'll be with you...with the gentle you FOREVER." She kissed him. 

"Neon...me too. With the beautiful you FOREVER." He hugged her tight and forced her to look at his eyes. "Never leave you alone." He said softly. 

Neon smiled and kissed him as she knew she would never be alone. Cause she got Kurei with her FOREVER. 

Her beloved Kurei... 

Kurei smiled too as he felt the same way with Neon. 

He'll not be alone too. He got her too. 

My Love, Neon. 

"Neon. Why're you leaving me?" Joker asked Neon. "I missed you. You missed me, right?" 

"Right, your head. YOU come back." Neon chased after him as he made a naughty face to her. 

"Mdm. Neon." Joker didn't heard their warnings. "Wife of Kurei-sama...HAhaa!" 

"You!" Neon was so embarrassed when she heard what Joker called her. 

"...." Nothing came out from her mouth. "Kurei-sama.." 

"Neon..." Kurei whispered to her softly and kissed her. 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) "

"Joker, Neon would never miss you. You better don't tease her." Kurei ordered as he saw Joker who was busy teasing his love. 

"Joker, if you want to live longer. You better don't tease Neon." Domon added. "Or else you'll be toasted." 

"Yeah. Joker. Stop it." Fuuko shouted. 

"Joker." Raiha shouted, hoping he was not too late. 

"Joker...." Koganei warned Joker as he saw Kurei staring at Joker who was busy teasing Neon. 

"Neon..." Kurei whispered to her softly and kissed her. 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) "

**Neon was busy thinking of all her memories and her beloved Kurei. She was still tidying the garden. Then she heard someone calling her. **

"Mummy." A little boy dashed into the garden and hugged her. "Mummy." 

She smiled at the little boy who resembled Kurei. "What's wrong, my dear?" 

"I'm bored." The little boy smiled. "No one play with me." 

"The rest?" Neon asked her lovely son as she went near to hug him. 

Every Saturday, the Hokage Ninjias and Team Kuh would come to stay over. 

"Daddy and Uncle KuKai were busy playing with Imoto. Uncle Raiha was busy chatting with his girlfriend. Then Uncle Joker was with Koganei-niisama and Saicho-niisama." The little boy answered and smiled at his mother. "Uncle Recca was busy chatting with his girlfriend." 

"I'm scared to talk to Uncle Domon as he was very angry to see Uncle Raiha. Then Uncle Tokiya was so cool. He hardly talks to me." The little boy added. "They're all inside the house." 

"Then, Mummy play with you." Neon smiled at her son. 

Raiha, still chasing after Fuuko. Domon may had no chance. 

Recca and Yanagi are already dating. 

"Mummy, I... Daddy!" Her son shouted as he spotted Kurei who entered the garden with a little girl. "Imoto." He went over to hug the little girl. 

Then Kurei told them to leave. "Neon. What're you thinking?" He hugged her. 

"Daddy, why are you 'snatching' Mummy from me?" The little boy shouted as he was holding the hands of his little sister. 

"Good boy. Go to play with your sister." Kurei said to his son. "Go inside and play with Grandma Tsukino and Ganko." 

**It had been six years after I married to Kurei. **

Kurei.....my beloved. 

I had two children and Kurei with me. 

I knew I'm not alone anymore.  **Yeah, it had been six years after Neon married to me. **

I'm happy with my life. 

I got my mother, Tsukino who was living with me. 

I got my brothers, Recca and Koganei. 

Friends, Raiha. Joker, Fuuko, Mikagami and Team Kuh... 

Furthermore I got my beloved wife, Neon and children. 

I'm not alone... 

**" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " **

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " 

Both of them said out to each other. And they smiled at each other as they knew they had found their love. 

"If you don't mind, I'll be with you till the end. We can find some place to settle down" 

"I'll be with you...with the gentle you FOREVER." 

"Neon...me too. With the beautiful you FOREVER." 

They recalled the promise they made before. They hugged and kissed. 

"Daddy kissed Mummy!" Their son shouted as he entered the garden again with his sister. 

"I'm hungry!" Their son shouted, hoping to get attention from his parents. 

They heard their son's voice and looked at him and smiled. "Come here with your sister." They hugged their children who were running towards them. 

And they knew their future would be very happy and memorable. 

" WO AI NI! (I Love You!) " 

They knew this sentence brought them together FOREVER! 

Yuyu's words:

So do you like it? Please email me at [yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com ][1] for giving comments. Thanx ^_^   
  


   [1]: mailto:yoyo_zyz@hotmail.com



End file.
